Our Not So Average Lives
by controlled climb
Summary: Responses to the "Daily Prompts From The Mods" thread on the HPFC. A series of drabbles revolving around Fred and Hermione.
1. Depth

**25th June Prompt**: Depth

* * *

Most people saw him as a trickster - well, _the_ trickster more like. He was one half and only his twin, George, would ever be able to complete him. Sometimes he wished that people would see him as more, because he really was more than that. Despite popular belief, Fred Weasley did actually - shock, horror - have a personality. And it didn't revolve around pranks.

Most people saw her as the resident bookworm. She was one third of the Golden Trio - the brains that completed Ron and Harry. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't so stereotyped, because she really was more than _that bookworm_. And despite popular belief, Hermione Granger could - and did - openly admit that there were more important things than books and cleverness.

Everyone was surprised when they got together. They were complete opposites. And besides, one third couldn't complete one half, could it? Sometimes they wished that everyone would believe them when they said it wasn't a joke, and they weren't just toying with each other, because they really weren't. Despite popular belief, they fitted well together, never mind the one sixth of a gap that was missing.

They were both a little bit more than what people expected. And together, it worked. It worked pretty well, actually.


	2. Is It True?

** 27th July Prompt**: Is It True?

* * *

"Well, Hermione?" Ginny practically pounced on her friend as she entered the room. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side, her mouth opening slightly. Slowly, her eyes traveled down Hermione's body, hovering over her stomach before snapping up to meet her eyes once more.

"Fred said that…"

"Said _what?_" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated.

"You know, I thought you would've told me first. I certainly didn't expect to hear from my brother first," Ginny muttered, thinking back on the previous night when Fred had made his little announcement during dinner. Naturally, everyone had been shocked. Even George had looked a bit surprised. Ginny, however, was more irritated that it had been her brother, of all people, informing her of the news and not her supposed friend.

"Told you what?"

"That you're pregnant, of course."

"I'm what?" Hermione yelled.

"Pregnant," Ginny repeated, giving her a consoling pat on the shoulder. As an afterthought, Ginny added, "Come to think of it, it's pretty obvious."

Too shocked to do anything else, Hermione let her arms hang limply by her sides as she stared at the younger girl in disbelief. Then, very timidly, she asked, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"It's alright, Hermione. It's natural to gain weight during pregnancy."

"I'm fifteen years old, Ginny. I'm not pregnant!"

Silence. A gulp.

"Oh."


	3. Wrong Move

**12****th**** July Prompt**: Wrong Move

* * *

There are certain times when you just _know_ that whatever you're about to do is a totally inappropriate and it'll land you curled up on the floor. Fred Weasley was having one of these moments. With George hissing at him from his left, practically begging him not to do it, and his very fine shred of common sense calmly telling that this was a very bad idea, Fred was fairly certain that this was, in reality, probably not going to work.

However, he refused to chicken out. He was a Weasley, a proud Gryffindor, and most importantly, Fred. Fred did not chicken out of anything. Yes, propositioning one of the most dangerous girls in the school was a suicide mission, but Fred Weasley lived for danger – kind of.

Sauntering up to her, he bravely tapped her on the shoulder, not flinching as she practically spat his name.

"Fancy finding an empty classroom with me, Granger?"

As several hexes and a shoe was flung his way, Fred became very grateful for his agility and many hours of Quidditch training as he dodged them and collapsed into the next corridor. He pressed his back against the wall, glaring at his twin, who was beside himself with laughter.

"You do realize that asking a girl for sex while she's crying about your little brother is a _really_ bad move, right?"


	4. Not Sure Where To Begin

**September 22nd Prompt**: I'm not sure where to begin...

* * *

When Fred had first told George of his infatuation with the little bookworm, George didn't believe him. He had looked Fred up and down for a moment, cocked his head to the side, taken several deep breaths... then burst out laughing. It had to be joke, right? But when Fred wasn't laughing along with him, George had repeated the first few movements, but instead of laughing, he asked one question: "Why?"

She wasn't his type. Hermione Granger was in any way similar to girls that he usually went for such as the pretty, fit, funny, easy-going Angie. She wasn't anywhere near the same as sexy, girly, easy Daphne. She was simply Hermione - a girl they'd both known for what felt like _ever_ that always seemed to be going out of her way to either save someone's life or get herself killed - usually a combination of the two.

Despite this, Fred seemed to know the answer to the question. "Well, there's her looks, brain, personality..."

"Start with her personality," George interrupted. "I hear enough about her brain as it is and don't need any disturbing images about Hermione Granger's body, thank you very much."


	5. Lost In The Crowd

**October 6th Prompt**: I'm just a face lost in the crowd.

* * *

Hermione Granger watched. Unlike the crowd around her she was silent; her fist wasn't pumping at the air and her voice wasn't growing hoarse from cheering. She could understand why her peers were acting so rowdy. Perhaps she didn't approve, in fact, had the act not been against Dolores Umbridge, she would have put her foot down and done everything in her power to change the twins' actions.

But the truth of the matter was that with spectacular array of fireworks, Fred and George Weasley had shot of into the sky on their brooms. And to everyone's delight, Umbridge was enraged.

Hermione should've been happy. But she wasn't - not really. Because one twin had turned back, glancing for a split second over his shoulder, to give an ever so slight nod good bye.

Hermione wasn't tall. She wasn't wearing anything special. Her hair hadn't been dyed an exotic colour. And she couldn't help but feel, as his eyes scanned over the mob, that she was looked over, unnoticed, and just another face lost in the crowd.


	6. Sounds Fishy

******October 19th Prompt**: Sounds fishy.

**

* * *

**

"Did you say Fred was in the library?" Lee asked, flicking a broken quill at George's head. "You know, the place with lots of books."

George shrugged, carelessly batting the quill away and glaring playfully at his friend. "Said something about messing up one of Granger's essays - said he was making it up to her."

"Granger," Lee repeated in disbelief. "As in, Hermione Granger?"

"No. As in Dumbledore Granger. What do you think?" George chuckled as he narrowly avoided yet another flying object. "Yes, Hermione Granger."

Lee peered at George in shock. "Fred Weasley... in the library... with Hermione Granger?" Rolling his eyes, he added sarcastically, "Forgive me if that sounds a bit fishy."

George raised an eyebrow, carelessly flicking through the notes Fred had made of their last experiment. Then, in sing-song voice he said, "If you're that worried about him, you can go find him."

Groaning, Lee stood and made his way towards the door. With a cautious glance over his shoulder, he examined his friend's face with interest, wondering if he was about to walk into a prank of some sort. When all he saw was a frustrated frown and narrowed eyes in concentration, he let himself out of the room, preparing himself for the once in a lifetime chance of seeing Fred Weasley in the library.

A few minutes later he re-entered the room gasping. With wide eyes, he gaped at George, who was still sitting on the floor, but now grinning wickedly at him. With a trembling voice, Lee stated, "I could have lived my whole life without seeing _that_."


	7. Actor

**1st December Prompt**: Actor

* * *

He was truly magnificent actor, she decided. Not many people would've agreed with her, but then again, they only saw him for façade he kept up. Oh, it was a well-written script, Hermione would give him that. But not well-written enough. There were gaping holes in the play - there were moments when his mask would drop and she'd catch a glimpse of his true being.

Oh, how she relished those moments.

Fred Weasley was everything she craved to be. He frolicked around the school seemingly without a care in the world. The pranks he played were childish. But at the same time even she had to acknowledge the high standard of magic that was needed to pull them off flawlessly. He was brilliant, and most of the time, Hermione hated him for it.

Was it so much to ask? She only wanted to be successful - Merlin knows she wouldn't have worked herself to the bone if she hadn't craved it so badly. Fred did _nothing_. He flunked his exams and would have outings in Hogsmeade instead of attending classes. He was also the one with a successful business. Hermione? She was just a side-kick for Harry Potter. She was the brains in the groups, but even that couldn't get her everywhere.

Would it be naughty to say she loved to see him fall? That she loved to see him freeze up whilst in the spotlight?

For Hermione, there was nothing quite like watching perfection crumble.


	8. Beauty Is A Powerful Thing

**8th November**: Beauty is a powerful thing.

* * *

Don't get me wrong. Believe me, Hermione's happy with her relationship with Fred. I don't believe she's ever felt so comfortable with anyone in her life, unless you count Harry, of course. But what would look like to an outsider as one of the most stable relationships in the Wizarding World isn't necessarily what it really is.

Oh, Merlin. I've worded that terribly, haven't I? Don't worry. Fred wouldn't cheat on Hermione and it certainly wouldn't happen the other way around. I reckon they're a bit too scared of one another to do that, to be honest.

My point is that Hermione and Fred are all spick, span and shiny now. As the best friend and younger sister, I would know. The thing that most people seem to overlook though is how much effort, sweat and pain Hermione went through to get my daft git brother to open his eyes and pluck up the courage to ask her out.

Now I wouldn't say that Fred is one of those blokes that _only_ goes for blonde bimbos, but I'll tell you this much - back in the day, it would've been given you _a lot_ of bonus points.

Being the good friend that I am, I kindly informed Hermione of this. You see, what I didn't expect her to do was to actually take my advice and dedicate a small part of her overly large brain to the fashion industry. And I sure as hell didn't think that the next time I invited her to a family dinner that she would be dressed in skin-tight jeans, dead straight hair and a top that was actually somewhat flattering.

Well, you can imagine that Fred's heart (and jaw, might I add) dropped about ten thousand feet and after stammering some incoherent sentences about the revelation that Hermione Granger had _breasts_, he actually managed to ask her out.

I'm not sure whether it was the jeans or the breasts that compelled Fred to ask her out. But you know what? She stills wear them - the jeans, I mean. And I'm pretty sure she never threw out that top.

Their relationship is wonderful, but I've said that already, haven't I? I suppose I'm just curious. She's already got the bloke. She already pulled out the mascara and blusher to win him over. So why's she still bothering with it? I know she doesn't care for the stuff.

Is she insecure? Or is beauty really that important? Does she need to be fake to keep the boy? Or is beauty natural as well? And if it can be... why hasn't my brother seen it in her yet?


End file.
